This invention relates to the protection of pipes and, more particularly, to an enclosure for providing selective access to aboveground checkpoints of an underground piping system.
Underground or buried piping systems are used in a variety of applications, including agricultural irrigation, fuel transportation and communication systems. Underground piping provides an unobtrusive means for deploying a network of pipes over large areas. The underground piping also minimizes unauthorized access to the network, thereby reducing incidents of vandalism or interruption of services. However, the underground networks employ intermediate checkpoints, such as shut-off valves, meters or back-flow valves. Proper functioning of the checkpoints is necessary to ensure proper functioning of the network. As the checkpoints often require periodic maintenance or readings, there is a need for the checkpoints to be readily accessible. Therefore, the checkpoints are typically disposed aboveground. However, as the checkpoints extend above the ground, they are subject to unauthorized interference, which may interrupt the performance of the network.
In an effort to protect the checkpoints, prior attempts have included the use of locks to secure an exposed valve in the desired position. However, even though the valve may be secured in the desired position, the valve itself is exposed to tampering. Alternatively, the prior art has locked the checkpoints within a separate housing. Typically, the housing is a site specific box permanently affixed to a structure or a base. The box includes a lid which may be closed to protect the checkpoint. The lid is secured by padlocks or, alternatively, irregular shaped bolts or fasteners. However, the use of unique tools to expose the checkpoint requires that the tool be carried on site to each checkpoint. Therefore, damage or loss of the tool precludes access to the checkpoint. In addition, the attachment of permanent, site-specific boxes to a separate structure for each checkpoint is extremely time-consuming and expensive.
Therefore, a need exists for an enclosure which may selectively enclose a checkpoint so as to prevent unauthorized access to the checkpoint. In addition, the need exists for a enclosure which may cooperate with a standard base. The need also exists for an enclosure which may be used to enclose a variety of checkpoint configurations without requiring modification of the enclosure or the base.